paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valter
first gen character created by crescenttherangerpup98. Valter is an alano español with a bulky body and a scruffy appearance wanted for multiple crimes in adventure bay. Biography Little is known about valter's past. He has been a stray ever since he has memory, his only family were the streets and his only friends where a gang of dogs in similar conditions. He quickly got power on his group gaining control of the gang and promised he would guide them to a better life by any means possible. Murderer, theft and burglary were just means to an end for him. The gang kept moving from shelter to shelter until they found an abandonned building they could call home, sadly this meant bad news for the young pup living in it. Paz, a young fila brazilero who had just lot her mother to illness was receiving aid from a family member and a group of strays that wanted her to survive. When valter got there he masacred them all with his gang leaving Paz, her family member as the only survivor. But this wouldn't last long as the wounds took their toll bringing the death of the adult and the orphanage of his son. Valter showed no remorse whatsoever. With little shame he invited the young girl to join him, she refused and escaped. The alano español didn't accept a no as an answer and started his search for the pup that his eyes saw as his future partner. Apperance Tough looking fila brazilero with brown fur and black eyes. He holds many scars on his body from the constant trouble he gets in and his back right leg is completely useless due to a wound that killed his nerve, making him unable to move it at all. Covering the wound on his leg that caused the damage he wears a black piece of cloth tied around it. He sometimes is seen carrying a small knife on a holster in the right front leg. Personality Being a confident and aggresive pup he is considered to be someone dangerous, but little pups get to see his sensitive side which cares for all the members of his gang, specially the young ones. This love for them got him into a criminal career to find them a better home, at any cost. Being easily charmed he fell in love with paz due to her looks and he tries hard to her to love him despite all of the sins he has commited. He dreams of the day his gang can have a descent life even if it costs him his own life, but knowing nothing better than crime he thinks that what he does is correct. If you manage to become his friend you'll have a loyal ally by your side, become his enemy and you may be meeting your greatest threat. trivia * Despite being a leader, valter is around Rubble's age. * He was created to be the opposite of paz, originally going to be called conflict. * Despite looking fearless, he is quite a coward being afraid of heights, the dark, thunder, mice, vaccines, and small birds. He can hide it but long exposure to those things can break him down. * Has antisocial disorder, luckily it is not very advanced. Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Pups Category:Males Category:First gen pups Category:First gen Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists